Family Nostalgia
by NekoMegane
Summary: (I suck at summaries) After a fruitless search for the missing Juvia Lockser after their fateful encounter, Gray Fullbuster fell into depression and booze. However, she returns and wait, she has a kid, moreover, Lyon came with her! Rated M for theme and cursing. This is a GRUVIA FIC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Flashbacks**_

It was a normal day in Magnolia. Everyone, in a certain guild called Fairy Tail is, as usual having their merriment. All, except for Gray Fullbuster.

 **"Yo Ice Princess. You look like shit."** Said Natsu while sitting down beside Gray. Along with him is Lucy and Happy who both settled down in the seats across Gray.

If this were the Gray from way before he would've punched Natsu, square in the face and scream _'What did you say Fire Breath?!'_ But no. He just looked at him and sighed.

Natsu just shook his head at Gray's ministrations. Lucy, feeling the increasing gloomy aura from Gray decided to say something. It's better to say something to cheer a friend up, right?

 **"Hey Gray. Want to go on a mission with us and Natsu? You've been going alone these past few years. You could use a companion. After all, the more the merrier."** Lucy said while clasping her hands together and offering him a smile.

Gray nodded with a smile. After all, it's been awhile since his last mission. He should go out and have fun.

 **"That's the spirit!"** Natsu patted his back. The trio along with Happy went to the request board to get a job.

You may be wondering why Gray was a little mopey. Well, he has been like that for a few years. If you leave him alone he looks like a sad puppy waiting for his master to come. Like he has been waiting for someone. But he is still the same old Gray when he's with everyone else. The noisy, cool and strong willed Gray but once he gets home, he returns to the sad, miserable Gray. Everyone in the guild knew he was like that. Ever since... Juvia left.

* * *

 _Flashback: 6 years ago_

It was a grand celebration. Everyone in Fairy Tail were all dancing merrily, drinking booze and singing lively songs. It was Laxus' inauguration as the guild master after all. Though the family was deeply saddened by the loss of their father, Master Makarov, they all decided to not let it get to them. After all, Master would never ever like it if Fairy Tail would get into waterworks. He protected those smiles with his life. It would be a waste if they will not smile.

It wasn't easy for everyone to move on with their loss. It took them several months. And within those several months, Fairy Tail fell into a deep well of despair especially Team Natsu. It was the hardest on Natsu. He wouldn't eat, sleep, or even talk. It was a hard time but all managed to get through.

After those hard times, they decided to let Laxus take over the guild. He was reluctant at first but then he eventually agreed and now, a grand celebration is being held for him as the new Master. The Raijin Tribe of course, bawled their eyes out and kept on saying how proud they are of Laxus.

In one part of the guild are Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Erza and Wendy. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray are having a drinking competition. Juvia, Lucy and Levy are doing girl talk along with Wendy and Erza was enjoying a whole strawberry cake in one side.

It was a crazy night to say the least. There were fights, singing, dancing. It was definitely wild. Especially when Gray, Natsu and Gajeel started getting drunk as hell.

 **"Heyyy~ Ice prinsheeeesh. Betcha can't drink more"** Natsu stated.

 **"Watchu say ya flame brain. I'll teash you not to mesh with me."** Gray retorted while drunkenly swinging his fist to Natsu but then missed which resulted him planting his face on the table while promptly passing out and snoring on it.

Natsu tried to punch him back but also ended up slamming his face and getting himself knocked out drunk.

Gajeel on the other hand was getting preeetttyyy emotional. He kept on singing love songs with drunken slurs and even dancing.

The girls just sweat dropped on upon seeing the state of the boys. Lucy sighed. **"All righty, I'll go and take this home now.** " Lucy called upon Taurus and made him carry Natsu which he happily obliged. After all, Natsu is Lucy's husband and they had been married for a year now and it's her job to hurl her husband's ass home.

Meanwhile, Juvia decided that she should take her Gray-sama to his house. He's dead drunk and leaving him wouldn't be an option. After all, some girl might make a move on her Gray-sama and take advantage of him and that's a no-no.

Juvia swung Gray's arm on her shoulders and decided to help him walk.

 **"Gray-sama, where is your house?"** Juvia asked while struggling to keep balance. Gray is definitely heavy after all. And his drunken state isn't helping her at all.

 **"Ish a shecret Juvi. Sheecreeett."** Gray then laughed. Juvia liked seeing Gray laugh but she has a hard time appreciating it. She's been struggling for several minutes now. Gray's weight is no joke for her body. Her concentration is solely focused on helping Gray walk home safely.

After 30 minutes of dragging Gray's ass, listening to his jokes and struggling to get directions to his house they finally reached it. It was on the edge of Fiore. It was a small house, enough for one person.

When Juvia entered she marveled at the sight. The house was so... so Gray. As she entered the door she immediately saw the living room and adjacent to it was the kitchen. Near the kitchen was the bathroom then Gray's bedroom. She kept a mental note of memorizing all the things in Gray's house but before that.. she must get Gray-sama to bed.

She helped him sit down on the edge of his messy bed. She wanted to squeal with delight as she was able to enter the ultimate dream of every fangirl. The target's room. And she wanted to scream more when she saw the body pillow he gave him was on his bed and it has creases. It was used! U-S-E-D. Definitely useeedddd.

She laid Gray down on the bed and decided to change his clothes. She fought hard not to touch her Gray-sama inappropriately. But then Gray stopped her as she was unbuttoning his shirt and stared at her eyes. And oh my god. His face is getting closer and... he kissed her. Deep. Deeper. Deeply.

Juvia felt her senses shut down. Gray was kissing her. Not just kissing. More like french kissing or the hardcore kissing. He was a bit rough but sweet and she liked it. She was drowning in them. Until she kissed back and couldn't stop herself anymore. Then he felt him slip his hands under her shirt. He moaned her name and that made her melt. Her Gray-sama. Everything just happened.

Juvia suddenly woke up. It was already morning. Panic rushed in when she saw white sheets, gray ceiling, cream colored walls and felt an arm around her. 'Where the hell am I?' She thought. She looked at the man beside her and saw her beloved Gray-sama. She stared at him. He looks so dreamy and cute when he's sleeping. She almost screamed from getting flustered but stopped herself. He looks so peaceful while sleeping. She wanted to trace his facial features but she stopped herself. This is wrong on so many levels for 3 reasons.

1\. She took advantage of Gray. He was dead drunk and she had sex with him.

2\. She gave away her virginity to someone who isn't her husband.

3\. Gray-sama might hate her.

Juvia decided to just leave quietly and leave a note on his bed side table. She didn't want her Gray-sama to hate her. It feels like getting punched in the gut just from the mere thought of it. She decided to gently remove his arm around her carefully as to not stir him up. Gray suddenly let out a groan and shifted his sleeping position. Juvia almost let out a small 'eep' and felt her heart almost stop. She continued slipping on her clothes quietly.

As much as she wanted to stay, she couldn't. She didn't want to see his reaction. Juvia decided to act like nothing happened. It was more convenient that way. She didn't want to tie down Gray just because she stupidly gave away her virginity. She left a glass of water on his bed side table and an aspirin along with a note. She left his house as quietly as she could and went to her own apartment.

Gray felt that his head was being drilled or something like that. He looked at his clock by his bed. 2:30PM. Had he really slept that long? His head frigging hurts. He tried to remember what happened. It was so got drunk as hell. Juvia brought his sorry ass home and we... oh shit! Did we really do it?!

Gray panicked. His fear happened. Juvia might use that against him. He had sex with her. She might ask him to take responsibility or something. Seeing that she's a virgin, there were blood stains. He didn't want to believe that they did it. He wanted to convince himself that it was just one of his wet dreams but his temporary panic stopped when he saw a piece of paper, a glass of water and an aspirin on his bed side. Whoop, there it is. Another proof that Juvia was there. Juvia might've left it, he told himself. He took the aspirin and read the note.

 _I hope you'll forgive Juvia. Please forget about everything that happened._

Whew... that's nice. She took the liberty of forgetting that hot, wild steamy night - I mean that night with me... what the fuck. Pull yourself together Gray.

For some reason, Gray feels disappointed and he also felt a bit hurt but he just brushed it off. He showered and changed his clothes and went to walk to the guild. He wanted to see for himself how Juvia will act. If will she really do what she wrote in the note.

When he reached the guild and stepped inside, he saw the same old-same old. Brawling, a drinking Cana, whispering guild members. But his eyes are searching for the bluenette. After a quick skimming of the guild, he saw her. She was sitting with Gajeel and Levy and was fidgeting and sweating nervously.

 _'What the hell are they talking about?'_ Gray thought. It was unusual for Juvia to get extremely nervous. As much as he wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, he decided to just drop it and sit with Natsu and the gang who were two tables away and were busy eating their snacks.

He observed them from his peripheral vision. He could see Juvia getting more anxious by the second. Gajeel suddenly stood up. **"WHAT THE FUCK RAIN WOMAN. YOU LET HI-MMffhhh"** Levy suddenly covered his mouth. The people all looked at Gajeel weirdly. "Nothing to see here people." Levy said and they all went back to their business. With Gajeel's sudden outburst, Gray's interest piqued. What did Juvia say?

Meanwhile, Juvia and Levy were trying to calm Gajeel down. **"Gajeel, don't go blabbering about those things!"** Levy hissed. She let go of Gajeel who was now glaring hard at Juvia who was just looking down. **"You don't understand shrimp. He took advantage of Juvia here. No one messes with her."** Gajeel said through gritted teeth. **"I know! But suddenly shouting like that won't help. And besides, we should be a support to Juvia. She already made her decision to just forget about it."** Levy said. **" Gajeel-kun please... Juvia was the one who took advantage of Gray-sama. He is drunk when we did it. I.. couldn't stop him.. I'm sorry."** Juvia said.

 **"Sheesh. Fine. But I'll kill him."** Gajeel stated. **"No. Violence isn't the answer Gajeel."** Levy said pointedly. **"Fine fine. But I'm glad you told it to me right away rain woman."** Gajeel said. Juvia smiled at Gajeel and Levy and said thank you. She's really grateful to have friends like them. They've helped her a lot. The reason why she was forced to talk about it because Gajeel's aura was screaming bloody murder since he smelled Gray's scent on her this morning. It was no use hiding anything from Gajeel. He is her best friend after all. She decided to tell him about her one night stand with her Gray-sama right away.

Juvia decided to leave the table and back to the old business. Stalking her beloved Gray-sama.

Gray, after witnessing but not hearing everything that transpired in after Gajeel's outburst,observed that nothing out of the ordinary happened. Juvia was still stalking him but she never brought up the topic about what happened between them that one drunken night. He was considering talking about it since it was bothering him a bit. After all, he was actually the kind of guy who'd like to see his girl beside him after a night of lovemaking. It was very unusual since she really did forget about it. She didn't try to bring it up in their conversations. He wanted to ask why she is ignoring what happened between them but he just dismissed it. It's like he didn't want her to forget about it.

However, after the past several weeks after their fateful steamy encounter, Juvia has been acting... _strange._ Not ugly strange but weird strange. It's like she's different. Like every afternoon she would always, always like to drink Earl Grey Tea but then for the past several weeks she finds it _repulsive._ She doesn't want to taste, smell or even see it. Gray thought that maybe she just found something new she likes and dismissed it.

Another thing he found strange that she likes Ice. She needs Ice in her soup, ice in her tea, ice in her pancakes. Ice everything! Totally weird. She also has this weird craving for exotic flavored ice cream like peanut butter and jelly, squid or even wasabi. She also has this stripping habit. It made him think that maybe he rubbed off on her. He noticed all those weird things is because he always looks at her.

One day this happened:

 **"Gray-sama! Please eat this Juvia-bread I made for you."** She offered this weird bread that of course resembles her. No harm in trying it though. Gray ate it. She observed the way he ate it and then she looked green. She suddenly stormed off to somewhere and didn't come back for a few minutes. When she came back, Lucy kept asking if she was okay. Juvia just nodded and smiled weakly. She looks... pale. Lucy then guided her to Levy.

 **"Hey Gray, Juvia smells different."** Natsu stated as he munched on his fire snacks while I observe the girls. We were as usual, sitting at a table inside the guild, eating away. Gray look at him puzzled. **"What do you mean different?"**

 **"Well, I'm not sure. She has two smells."** Natsu stated.

I thought hard. Two smells? "Maybe she put on perfume." Gray answered. Natsu just shrugged.

 _ **Gray POV:**_

I observed Juvia as she talked to Levy. They left the guild along with Gajeel. I wonder what happened with a pale Juvia in tow, dragging herself out. What happened?

I didn't bother asking anyone for info. Lucy just told me that they are just going to go to the hospital with Juvia. She's not feeling well. That's weird because she was fine a moment ago. Maybe because she ate something bad. She did look like the vomitted real bad and looked really green. I hope she's okay.

Gray waited and waited for any news about Juvia. After a few hours only Gajeel came back to the guild. He went straight to Gray and gripped him by the neck with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Fucking stripper. Your fault Juvia fainted." He said as his grip tightened. I think I would've died if Erza hadn't stopped him. I was too preoccupied to go to the hospital to visit Juvia and I was kind off... scared of Gajeel. He told me that I can't go or he'll kill me. He was screaming bloody murder and he looked so murderous so I dropped the thought of going to see Juvia. So I didn't go. I'm sure she's strong. She'll come back. But little did I know. It's the last I'll ever see her. I won't be seeing her for a long.. long.. long time.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 ** _Gray POV_**

After a week long mission we finally came back. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza and I with Summer (Lucy and Natsu's six year old) are as usual just lazing around the guild and indulging ourselves to some food available.

Everything we did helped me take my mind of Juvia. Yeah, I was thinking about Juvia. I was wondering where I did wrong. Where is she. Why is it my fault. There were so many questions in my mind. In every country, I tried to find her. Even in every city.

It was hard. My search was fruitless. I didn't get a single clue of her whereabouts.

I kept on asking Gajeel but he wouldn't budge. I was sure he'd know where she was. He and Juvia are close friends after all but he'd just grunt and wouldn't even look at me. I asked Natsu for help in tracking her down but he said he can't and would just look away. I became crazy. I need her. I need Juvia. I know my feelings for her but I can't say it. I can't lose her. When she left I didn't know what to do. I was so used to the thought of seeing her whenever I went to the guild. I was thinking that she was always there to call me Gray-sama. When she left I felt incomplete. I felt regretful that I wasn't able to tell her that I love her. There was never a day wherein I believe that when I get to the guild, Juvia would be there to greet me **"Gray-sama!"**.

When everyone in the guild knew of her departure they looked sad and kept on pestering Gajeel and Levy to tell them why and where she was. And one day they all just stopped asking. It's like everyone knew but me. Goddamnit.

I took a swig of beer. This day is so goddamn boring. I can't even challenge Natsu to a match. He's busy playing with Summer after all. The little girl got her father's salmon hair and her mother's chocolate eyes. She definitely looks like Lucy, and that's good news. The little 6 year old kept pestering her father.

She's good kid. I babysit her sometimes and she's quite a handful but she's okay. Makes me want one of my own.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when all of a sudden, Romeo bursted through the Guild's Doors, wheezing and panting like he just ran a marathon. **"GUYS! SHE'S BACK! JUVIA! I SAW HER HECK I TALKED TO HER!"** Romeo shouted. Fairy Tail were filled with screams of joy but I felt my whole world just stop. She came back! I wracked my brain to try to come up with things. What should I say to her? Should I hug her? Kiss her? I wanted to do those things. Argh. Thinking about this is hard. I can feel my brain go whack. I immediately approached Romeo and held both of his shoulders.

 **"Where is she?!"** I asked. I'm so nervous. I can feel the sweat dripping from my forehead. **"She's coming here, tomorrow."** Romeo answered. I nodded. I guess I can wait for tomorrow. I need mental preparation for this kind of shit. I'm getting giddy like a goddamn highschool girl who saw her crush. Jeez. Juvia drives me crazy.

 _Next morning_

This is it... okay Gray, breathe in, breathe out. A Fullbuster never shows he's nervous. I'm a Fullbuster so I can do this goddamnit. I'm standing outside the guild doors at this blazing heat. It's late in the afternoon when I arrived. I needed the morning mental preparation and I practiced what to say to Juvia.

I was about to open the guild doors when I saw a little boy walk out. He had this dark blue eyes and black shiny, spiky hair and had a pointed look. He looks serious. Kind of reminds me of myself when I was his age actually. We stared at each other for a few seconds. He looks handsome.

 **"Hey Mister, are you going in?"** He asked. I nodded. **"So you're a guild member. Nice to meet you, I'm Uriel Lockser."** And he gave me a smile.  "Uh, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Lockser? Really? I didn't know Juvia has any family left. She didn't tell me anything about a kid.

 **"Ur! Ur! Comeback here, please. I said I'll take you later, okay?"** I heard a woman's voice and footsteps running towards us. Juvia. She still looks beautiful as ever. She matured in someway though. It's like she's a more mature Juvia, an evolved one. I felt myself sweating. I'm getting nervous, shit.

 **"But I said I can go there myself, Mom."** Ur said while pouting. Mom?! I felt my sweat grow cold. Juvia is married?! Like what the fuck. Who's the bastard. Like shit. Who made a fucking move on here. Bastard.

 **"Oh, Gray-sama. Hello."** I snapped out of thoughts on 50 ways to murder a bastard. **"H-hey, Juvia."** Shit. Why am I fucking stuttering.

 **"Gray-sama, I would like to introduce you to Uriel Lockser. He is my son."** And shit. He really is her son. She's really a mom. Wait, she's not married. No ring, no anything on her finger. And Uriel Lockser? Then that means she really isn't married. I still have a fucking chance. I don't mind if she's a mom. What matters is I still have a chance to do this.

 **"Mom, I already introduced myself."** Uriel said. **"Oh, okay then."** Juvia smiled at Uriel and patted his head. **"Can I go now?"** Asked the kid. Where does he want to go?

 **"Hey, I'm here."** I recognize that voice anywhere. **"UNCLE LYON!"** Wait, what? Uncle Lyon? Uriel ran past his mom and I and went to hug the bastard. So that means, Lyon knows where Juvia has been these past few years? He knows and I don't. Shit.

 **"Hey Gray, nice to see you, Juvia too."** He smiled at us. And wtf. Knowing that he has been with Juvia just fucking makes my blood boil. I just nodded to him. **"Uh, yeah. I'm going." I** said and proceeded to walk inside the guild. Tch. Why is that bastard here.

* * *

First of all, I'm sorry for having OOCed all the characters and for the fast transition of the story. I don't intend this to drag on. (I hope it doesn't). Reviews are welcome. Please help me improve the story as this is my first time writing a fanfic. Thank you very much. - _YHime_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A Dad**_

* * *

These past few days I've been spending time with Uriel. Yes, Juvia's son. I really enjoy his company for some reason and everyday I've been spending with the kid makes me feel nostalgic and happy. I've been with him for a week now teaching him Ice Make Magic. I actually feel an overwhelming sense of pride when he chose me to teach him and not that bastard Lyon. And because I'm teaching Uriel, I get to see Juvia everyday too.

I'm currently teaching him how to make weapons out of ice in the forest near the outskirts of Magnolia. He's a fast learner, definitely a genius. I decided to ask him why he chose me as a teacher out of curiosity.

 **"Uriel, is there any particular reason why you chose me as your teacher?"**

He stopped what he was doing and plopped down beside me. He smiled. His smile reminds me of myself. Same smirk like smile. I knew it. I always see myself in front of the mirror, duh. He reminds me of myself in so many ways.

 **"Well, mom would always tell me stories of you and how great of a mage you are. She told me that you are the greatest ice mage. And that my father is as great as you are."** He told me while staring at me.

 **"Juvia would tell you stories of me?"** I asked. I feel somehow giddy from knowing that Juvia would tell things about me. She never forgot about me. I feel stupid for feeling giddy like a little girl but I can't help it. Shit. She used to talk about me all the time and I would always feel annoyed but now, I feel happy.

 **"Yes. Also stories about my father."**

 **"Your father? Do you know who he is?"** And now I feel jealous. Who the fuck is that guy who touched Juvia after me. That fucking guy is a fucking asshole for leaving behind Juvia and Uriel. I want to fucking strangle that guy and take the mother and son away from him. I better plan 50 more ways to kill a bastard. He better hide because if I find him, I'll rip his fucking balls off.

 **"Nope. But mom told me he was an ice mage like you are. She never told me his name or not even a picture."** Then he smiled sadly.

 **"So... Lyon is not really your father?"** I want to make sure that Juvia and that bastard doesn't have a relationship. Just thinking that Lyon touched Juvia inappropriately makes my blood boil. I'm the one who touched her first. He better not have laid a hand on her or I'll cut his hands off.

 **"No! That guy is just mom's friend and he is really annoying. And besides, mom loves dad."** Well, I'm happy to know that Lyon is still just a friend. But the guy that left them... Juvia loves him even though he left them and somehow that thought just made my already shattered heart turn to dust. What the fuck. Lucky fucking bastard.

 **"Uriel! Gray-sama! Juvia brought lunch."** Juvia came and sat down beside Uriel and started taking out the food she has in her basket. Every day we've been like this. Like a family going for a picnic. Eating together, laughing together and telling stories to each other. I keep wondering... If Juvia didn't leave, would we have a family like this? Have a son like Uriel? I wish he is my son. People keep telling me that he acts like me. Natsu even calls him GJ which stands for Gray Junior. Argh. I wish that I have a family with Juvia and I wish that Uriel is my son. I like the kid very much.

Natsu told me he even smells a bit like me. I keep thinking maybe we use the same perfume.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The guild was lively as ever and the people in the guild are celebrating Juvia's return. I was at the table with team Natsu and sitting were us were Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Uriel and Summer.

The girls were busy chatting and us guys are just eating and drinking, mostly Natsu and Gajeel were doing the eating and drinking. Summer was pestering Uriel about something. They're pretty close now. Gajeel and Levy's son, Bullet is as usual with his uncle Jett and Droy. He's the same age as Uriel and Summer. He is the same as his father though, a bit anti-social though he likes to hand out with his two uncles, kinda like Levy.

 **"So how was traveling, Juvia?"** Levy asked.

 **"It was okay Levy-san. It was a bit tiring. Uriel was really happy about traveling though. Sight seeing and all."** Juvia replied.

 **"Was is hard raising Uriel?"** Lucy asked Juvia. That suddenly just piqued my interest.

 **"Nope. He's a sweet kid. He rarely ever cries or throws tantrums. He is also a hardworker and a very determined kid. The type to never give up on the things he wants to do."** Juvia replied with a smile. I'm happy that Uriel wasn't a handful to Juvia. I kind know how hard it is to raise a child. Summer was more than a handful. That kid liked to burn things and sometimes Natsu would come into the guild just to take a breather from the kid. He would walk in with burned clothes. It was a sight to see.

 **"You're lucky, Summer practically burned half of our house when she was three."** Lucy shuddered from remembering the scene.

 **"Yeah, Bullet would eat anything metal that's why we had to replace furnitures and even the fridge."** Levy said then sighed.

 **"Hey mom."** Uriel called Juvia's attention. He was fidgeting.

 **"Yes?"**

 **" Uhm... Summer told me that we can ask Fairy Tail Guild Members to be masters... and... I.. I want to be trained by Uncle Gray, please? I want to learn Ice Make. You said he is a great Ice Mage also Summer said he is really strong."** Uriel asked out of the blue. Juvia was a bit taken aback by his request as I am. Why me?

 **"Well, you can ask him if he wants you as an apprentice."** Juvia said while looking at me. I looked at Uriel and he looked hopeful.

How can I say no to this kid?He was looking at me with _that look._ Kinda like Juvia when she begs me to eat her cooking. **"Of course it's okay. I'm not busy or anything."** I said to Uriel. He suddenly smiled.

 **"Thank you Uncle Gray! I want to start tomorrow, please?"** I gave out a laugh. He sure is excited for training. Just like me when I was his age. He looks really determined too. Juvia's right.

 **"A little excited aren't we? But sure, I like passionate students. We'll meet up at the guild tomorrow at 8 sharp. Is that okay?"** He nodded. **"Good."**

 **"Ohhhh, you're finally getting an apprentice. GJ looks pretty happy having you as a teacher."** Natsu said between mouthfuls of meat.

 **"Shut up flame brain. What do you mean GJ?"**

 **"You know, he kinda smells like you and acts like you that's why I call him GJ"** Natsu said with a wondering look on his face. I was puzzled.

 **"What do you mean? How could he smell or act like me? We just met."** I asked Natsu and took a swig of beer.

 **"He smells like you and Juvia. I don't know how but is just is. And just look at how that kid smiles. He looks as arrogant as you."** He said and started eating again. Why the fuck would he smell like me? I don't even use perfume and I don't even hug the kid. Natsu is getting weird as fuck again.

 _End of flashback_

* * *

So that's how I got an apprentice.

 **"Gray-sama, more sandwich?"** Juvia snapped me out of my reverie. She was holding a sandwich towards me. I took a bite of the sandwich while she was holding it while I making eye contact. Juvia blushed furiously.

 **"Delicious."** I smirked. Uriel looked at his mom then back at me, wondering what is happening.

 **"T-thank y-you Gray-sama."** Juvia stuttered then went back to eating her own sandwich. I still have that fucking effect on her. That somehow gives me hope that she still loves me. But then... She still loves Uriel's father.. Fuck. That guy's dead and gone. Tss. I know... I'll make Juvia fall in love with me again. I'll make her forget that fucking bastard who left her and made her face responsibility alone. I'll make her turn her attention to me and we'll make a family. Nice plan Gray. Smooth. Smooth as fuck.

 **"Gray-sama, Uriel.. Juvia's going back to the guild now."** I nodded and she left. Uriel and I stood up then continued the training.

We finished by sundown and the now the two of us are walking back to the guild. We were trudging along the dirt road going back to town. I feel so exhausted. I'm pretty sure when I get home I'd get knocked out once I flop down the bed. Teaching can be hard as fuck and exhausting.

 **"Uncle Gray, can I ask you something?"**

 **"Fire away."**

 **"May I call you Dad?"** I was so shocked that I stopped walking and I stared at the kid. Uriel looked at me. He suddenly turned red.

 **"I know it's sudden. It's okay if you don't want to... You know.. Uh.. You're like a father to me now because ... I don't know.. Because I was thinking that if I had a father I want him to be you.. You know.. I don't have a dad... And you're my master... And I only see Uncle Lyon as an Uncle so... You know..."** He was stuttering. I stopped him from speaking by hugging him. I don't know why I hugged him. I suddenly felt like doing it. He hugged me back. Somehow, the thought of him calling me dad just made me feel incredibly happy. I feel like I'm the happiest guy in the world.

 **"You can call me Dad."** I said as I let go. I ruffled his hair.

He beamed at me. And hugged me again.

 **"Thank you Dad"**

 **"Sure, son."**

 **"I'm happy to have a dad like you."**

 **"I'm happy to have son like you as well."** I ruffled his hair and grinned. Now, I have a son. Next is the mom.


End file.
